True Love
by NerdieBirdie
Summary: A story of true love between Sora from Kingdom hearts and my OC, Vaana Everlasting spring. Contains a little lemon at the end, nothing too explicit, but take that in consideration before reading.


**AN: This story is told from the perspective of my OC, Vaana Everlasting spring, a new character created by me. Instead of going by conventional narrative, I chose to start this story in a moment when she explores her feelings for her boyfriend sora from the Kingom hearts series. (ANOTHER AN: I´m not the owner of sora or kingdom hearts, but I wish I was, because I would make it much better than it actually is. Anyway, this is my story, and I have the right to descibre it as i want, and I don´t care at all if you think think Sora is acting OOC here, this is my story and you have to respect it.**

**I´m not very much into kingdom hearts, so i don´t know much about its canon, but I don´t care. However, I personally like sora a lot, so I´m writing this.**

**Final AN: This is only yhe first chapter, perhaps it will have more chapters in the future. Ok?**

_I still remember the day I meet sora. I was 16 and he was just 10 but damn he even as a kid had a natural yet innocent sexiness which blew me away the first time I saw him._

His big baby blues eyes were the sugar of my dreams, the taste of my orgams every time I played with myself during my lonely nights I have to spent completely alone and sad.

Did I forgot to mention my parents are dead? Well, they are.

My parents died during a heartless attack on the destiny islands, and i was left alone in the world, so I only survived thanks to the generous help of my friends and distant relatives which lived in other, more fortunate islands.

Somehow, i survived all those dark times, and I managed to grown up as a well adjusted girl, ready t olive with all the strenght of my heart.

Then one day, at School, i saw him: The new boy.

A very handsome little man with big baby blues eyes and Golden almost angelic spiky hair, which made feel strange inside the first time I saw him. Then he looked at me, and I clearly felt as something inside changed: Maybe it was just a feeling, but somehow I know we were experiencing what is commonly called by ordinary mortals as love as first sight.

It was like we knew each other from a long time already, and for first time in my life, I felt like a complete woman once sora was in my life.

However, my feelings were far more complex and confusing that mere romantic admiration at such beautiful boy….my heart soul and body had the burning desire to be one with him at least for one night, and even when my brain tried to convince me he was too Young for me, I knew he was the one for my heart.

That´s why i befriended him, and despite the judgmental look of all our friends and teachers, we knew what we shared was clearly above the rest of the world, as we were destined to each other from the beginning of time.

However, our carnal desires for each other were more and more evident with time, and we had to hid that from the others in order to avoid trouble, since many people is clearly prejudiced and selfish, thinking that there is an "appropiate" age for love and lovers, when love only has one rule: The one from the hearts, which has no bounds, no limits, and doesn´t make distcintion between any people disregard of its age…or gender.

One night when the moon was full and sora´s parents weren´t in his house, we shared the same bed and then we let nature take its course: that was the momento when we loved each other not only spiritually but also psychically, as sora was inside of me with his precociously big manhood, and I let him enter inside my womanhood as the woman who leaves the door of her house open for his passionate lover.

That was the night i felt like a real woman, and that was the night when Sora felt like a real man. No matter what, were destined to stay together until the end of time, no matter what the others said.

No matter what society said.

**An: that´s all for now, people. I hope I had enough time to continue this story.**


End file.
